Around My Knife
by BelieverDayDreamer
Summary: A psycho girl threatens to kill all the nations, what will they do to stop this psyco murderer? Rated M for the fact it's a Dark!Fic.
1. Fourteen?

**(A/N: Hai :3 This is my first fan fic, so don't be too harsh, kay? Oh, and this story was supposed to be for halloween, but I didn't have enough time to write it, school, family and life is to blame for that. K thx bai!)**

**Chapter 1: Fourteen **

"Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock" A high, sinister voice echoed through a small allyway. "Around...the clock, your blood drips down to your sock..." A high pitched giggle crowded through the silent night with noise, a small girl stood there holding a knife, almost as big as her head. "I'm coming, nations... I'm coming for you!" She cackled. A cat had crawled past her shoe, she noticed it and picked it up. "Ah, little kitty, crawling in the moonlight, I'm afraid...time has run out for you." her eyes suddenly filled with rage and madness at she threw down her knife, and stabbed the poor cat to death, the cat's dead body dropped to the floor as the moonlight iluminated it's dirty and scraggly fur. The cat's eyes had lost it's light, and it was left for dead in the cold, misty allyway as the young girl walked off, still cackling wickedly.

t t t

"Greece-san, you look sad..." Japan said, worried about his sleepy friend, he sat down, eating some rice balls he had prepared while in Greece's kitchen, surprisingly, Greece had all the ingredients.

"Hm?" Greece mumbled, looking up at Japan, he held up the newspaper he had been reading, the headlines were:

CAT FOUND DEAD IN ALLYWAY!

Japan glanced at the picture of the dead cat, and gasped. "I-Is that one of your cats, Greece-san?"

Greece nodded, the picture of the cat was gruesome and cruel as it was to look at. The cat was ripped and stabbed to smithenes, blood covering the ground, shining in the sunlight, the blood hadn't dried up yet, so it seemed as if it was a recent murder, Greece most of all was the saddest.  
>"I'm very sorry, Greece-san..." Japan glanced at the picture once more "Some people these days are very psycho..." he frowned "But this...it's monsterous..." his phone buzzed in his pocket, he looked down to reach in to grab it, and saw the caller ID to be unidentified, he flipped it open to hear,<p>

"Hola? Is this Japan?" Spain asked through the phone, Japan was surprised, Spain never called him, never really even talked to him, either.

"Hai, this is Japan, but, Spain-san, why are you calling me?" Japan asked, more curious then before.  
>"You're friends with Feli, si?" Spain pointed out "Hai, still dosen't answe-"<p>

"He's missing." Spain told him, Japan's eyes pryed themselves open a bit more then before. Italy...was missing? "There's a meeting at Romano's house. Germany asked me to tell you, he's really upset, he started crying and...well, yeah."

"Hai, I'll be right over" Japan put his phone back in, and looked to Greece, who was sleeping. He kissed Greece's forehead, and walked out the door."Ohhh, Italy-san..." he sighed

t t t

"Alright! So, as you all may know, Northern Italy is missing." America shouted across the room "Has anyone seen him in the past few days-?"

"Bastardo! I was there when he was kidnapped!" Romano yelled at him, walking through the door. Everyone gasped at Romano's face, there was a big blood wound on his cheek, his clothes were ripped, and his eyes were drooping. They could all tell, he must of been mentaly scarred by his brother's dissapearance. "Psycho... she was psycho I tell you! She would of taken me, too! I hid, she found me, and stabbed me in the fucking arm!" he pulled the sleeve of his shirt down to reveal a gigantic stabbed hole in his skin "And It fucking hurt, too! she-" Romano looked at Spain, who was about to break into tears at the state of his little tomato. "Spain...I'm fine, bastard. I just look hurt, stop crying for fuck sake!" he was almost knocked off his feet when Spain attacked him with a hug.

"R-R-Romano, you don't understand... you could of been taken! I...I couldn't take it if you ever went missing!" He sobbed. Romano frowned at Spain, who looked so weak in his arms.

"But, I didn't go missing. But I might if we don't find that bitch who took my brother!" Romano yelled. Everyone was frowning, not from anger, but from curiosity. Who was this "psycho bitch" who took Feliciano Vargas?

"She was... mad. Absolutley psycho! She made me watch as she bet the crap out of Fratello! He...He was...He was beaten the shit out of!" Romano began, tears rolling down his face, he swallowed as flashbacks of his brother screaming as he was kicked and scratched and stabbed repeatedly. "He...he didn't die, though. I don't know how he survived, he was stabbed so many times I- I thought I would witness my little brother...die! Her name! Her name was Angelica! I couldn't believe someone so small, and so young could cause so much fucking damage! She is fourteen for fuck sake!" They all gasped, Fourteen. The kidnapper was...Fourteen?


	2. No Bright Sides

**(A/N: Hi again! This is the second chapter of my Dark!Fic for Axis powers hetalia. From here on in it gets a bit darker, someone is tortured, so if you don't want to read it, don't. Simple as that. But if you can handle it, thank you for reading this!)**

**Chapter 2: No bright sides.**

"So. Your saying, fourteen is our lucky number?" Japan asked the older Italian, who was sitting next to Spain, still sniffling from his crying.

"Si. She said that fourteen would be the key to finding her and Fratello" Romano explained roughly, comforting Spain the best he could (which wasn't very well...)

"Maybe, she's hiding him at number fourteen on fourteenth street!" America exclaimed, standing up quickly.

"Wait!" England yelled, his voice croaking "Romano, I just got a call from Seborga, Sealand has gone missing."

"Hey, Lithy just like, totally texted me. Latvia's missing." Poland exclaimed, looking at Russia.

"Yeah, Finland's gone too..." Norway announced, staring at his phone with Denmark.

"Is she attacking the weak ones first or something?" Spain asked, looking at Romano. Romano just shrugged.

"M' wife..." Sweden said sternly.

f f f

"S-S-Sealand? Finland?" Latvia called across a stone room to Sealand and Finland, with Italy next to him, who was rattling the metal bars keeping them from freedom.

"R-Raivis, I'm scared!" Sealand answered quietly "And she stabbed me, so I'm in some bloody pain..." he touched his wound which was visible through his ripped clothes, Finland started to look concerned. "Where's Germany when you _actually_ need him?" Sealand asked Italy, who was now quivering in a corner. They all heard footsteps.

"No...please don't be-" Finland said, but was dissapointed when Angelica showed up before them.

"Hello, boys" she giggled menacingly "I hope you've had fun in the cage, but..." she opened the gate door, right there did the boys have a slight hope, but lost it when she pulled Finland out of the cage "I'll just be taking this one, bye!" she ran off with Finland, who was screaming to Sealand.

"Mama Finland!" Sealand screamed back at Finland, scared for his "Mama" and what would happen to him in the hands of that psycho girl with a missleading name.

"Tino!" Raivis yelled with him, also scared for Finland.

f f f

Finland was taken into a room which had no windows, only when you'd open the door would you see any light. Angelica threw him down to the ground, he groaned in pain when he landed on his wounds.

"Hm, I always though you were a sorry excuse for a nation" She teased, she thrusted her leg forwards into his stomach, Finland cried out in pain, now lying on the floor curled up into a ball. Angelica took her knife and stabbed his thigh, he bit his lip to stop the heart wrenching scream that was inches away from filling the room with noise. She took the knife out slowly, which she knew would cause more pain for the poor nation that had tears gushing from his eyes. "If you want help, call the person you care about. Come on, why don't you call for your "Husband?", hm?" she asked. Sweden's voice echoed through Finland's head, but, no. He didn't love Sweden...did he?

"Oh come on, your saying, you don't love anyone? Ok, If you say so..." Angelica pulled him up by his collar, and began to punch and kick the nation, who was now regreating not saying anything. He let out the heart wrenching scream that was pulling at his tounge for so long, Angelica smiled and rubbed at his wounds roughly, making him groan one more time. Angelica stood up "Pathetic..." she scoffed, spitting on the floor in disgust.

Now Finland lies there, motionless and unconsious. Angelica shut the door, leaving him in the cold, dark room.

f f f

In the cage, the other three could hear the screams and yelling from the other room.

Sealand had his legs up to his chest, crying his eyes out as he cupped his ears while Latvia comforted him, tears also running down his face. Italy, on the other hand, was shaking the bars of the cage so hard, they had almost come off their hinges, but Italy knew, he wasn't strong enough, he yelled and yelled for help, hoping that the other nations were looking for them before one of them dies in the hands of the psycho fourteen year old.

f f f

Romano just got off the phone from Sicily, who was crying, because a few minutes ago, Seborga was taken. He held the phone in his hand as the line cut off, gripping onto it, almost crushing it. He flipped the phone closed and looked at Spain

"How many more of my brothers..." He whispered to Spain "ARE GOING TO GO FUCKING MISSING!" He screamed. Spain covered his ears, they were sitting in his car, Spain had offered to drive him to his home, because Romano's house was covered in blood, and he had begged him after he said no. So, now, they were sitting in the car, and Romano was crying for a few minutes before he calmed down and attacked Spain with a hug, gripping onto his shirt and sobbing. "I don't know what to do! I wish I was like Potato bastard, then maybe I could save them! But I'm not like him, or Sweden, or Russia, or you! I'm southern Italy, weak South Italy. Can't even clean without messing something up! I'm nothing like my brother! I'm no good to anyone!" he sobbed, Spain frowned at him.

"That's not true, you know it isn't, to me, you're better then everyone...now come on, stop crying. Let's just...go." Spain comforted him the best he could, and started to drive. Even he was really sad, he couldn't stand the atmosphere in his life right now, usually, he was really happy, but now... he couldn't be happy, he just couldn't. Not when Italy was missing, and there was a chance that Romano could be next. There was no bright side.

None.

f f f

"Sweden, where is Finland and Sealand?" Greenland asked Sweden, who was worried about Finland and Sealand, it was like everyone was taken from him. Sealand was his adopted son, and Finland was his "Wife", all he had left was Aland, Norway, Iceland and Denmark (Who he didn't really care about, to be honest)

"Thye are missing, now go away, I'm trying to think." He answered sternly, Greenland looked worried, but followed Sweden's orders.

After Greenland left, Sweden buried his face in the table.

f f f

**awww, this is sad...Wait, I wrote it...lol.**

**Sorry if Sweden is a bit OOC, but I have no idea what he would do in this situation.**


End file.
